Yason Fordaze
Yason Fordaze is a character associated with the All of the Above party during the CONSOLE Arc and the captain of the Subliminal Message. A former member of the United-Earth Federation turned freelance criminal and notably skilled spacecraft pilot, Yason encountered a series of complications during a UEF operation which resulted in a false accusation and reluctant desertion. Yason became a wanted fugitive, traversing the galaxy in a stolen UEF cargo transport he dubbed the Subliminal Message. Due to this Yason adapted a sardonic persona. Years later he would partner up with a group of mercenaries to work with as a team. Yason supplied his ship as a base of operations and acted as the pilot for the team, among other tasks. This group is non-canonically dubbed All of the Above and would come to contract with the artificial intelligence CONSOLE, spiraling several events that would lead them into becoming key players in the fight against CONSOLE. After the demise of CONSOLE, Yason continued his mercenary career alongside Sherry Fal, now Fordaze, and DAB. Biography Early Life Before his career as a mercenary, Yason was born on the moon of Io. He had 4 sisters and 2 brothers. One of his brother's joined the UEF long before Yason did. Yason's first job was working for an assembly line that manufactured spacecrafts. He enjoyed his job but was unfortunately laid off due to the company being bought out. Yason struggled to find a new job until he found work as a bartender. Yason's youth was full of high-risk challenges he rarely backed down from. None of which were as infamous as a bet made against his aforementioned brother to join the UEF, which he lost. He came to the conclusion that his current lifestyle wasn't satisfactory so he honored his word and enlisted a few days later. Joining the UEF Yason went to a UEF Recruitment and Induction Center and became enlisted into the army. He completed basic training with competence but struggled to follow orders he found questionable, developing an uneasy relationship with commanding officers. To be continued... Appearance Yason is an American male who during the events of the CONSOLE Arc was approximately 30-years-old. Yason is 6'3'' and weighs 185 lbs with a well-fit build as a result of his UEF training. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair worn in a side part which tends to become slightly disheveled after helmet wear. He has a beard and mustache. Yason wears a navy blue, full-body flight suit with multiple pockets and a zipper binding the suit closed. The outer layer is coated in a decently heat-resistant material. Yason fancies a gray and black shemagh around his neck. Over his flight suit rests a slim fit Kevlar vest. Other protection worn is gray shoulder pads and black knee guards. He also wears black, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. To store all of his equipment Yason wears a utility belt around his waist with numerous pouches and grenades clipped on. Most of the pouches carried tools or data crystals. He also wore a bandolier with three pouches wrapped around his body. Yason had a right leg holster buckled twice to his right thigh which normally holstered his revolver and a large pouch strapped to his left thigh. Yason's helmet was a standard combat helmet. It outfitted a chin strap, a retractable heads-up display eyepiece over his right eye, and an accessory mount for a detachable flashlight on the top right of the helmet. The helmet also housed a self-designed radio unit. His back carried his rucksack, a compact armored backpack that attached to the back of his vest. This carried a variety of equipment ranging from ammunition to looted valuables. The rucksack included a magazine dispenser at the bottom for quick resupply. It also had integrated magnetic holding for external back mounting, allowing Yason to carry different weapons comfortably on his back, eliminating the need for extra straps or slings. A combat knife was sheathed on Yason's lower back, just beneath the rucksack. Yason sometimes wore goggles when working with machinery. Personality Yason's most prominent trait is his dry humor. Even under dangerous circumstances Yason managed to express humor in most situations. More than likely his humor was unintentional, inadvertently exhibiting arrogance or making openly sarcastic remarks towards others. With respect to personality, Yason is fairly brash and possesses a "shoot first" mentality. Since abandoning the UEF he's become hardened and adopted a pessimistic outlook towards things. Yason is cynical, acerbic, and bitingly sarcastic towards others. He is easily frustrated and aggressive, which in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger happy with an innate desire for violence. However he is capable of controlling his outbursts as to not disrupt the productivity of a job. He's carried much pain and resentment with him since his UEF career. This is also the definitive drive for his rampant distrust in others. However he still retains the ability to make jokes and present himself in a self-absorbed manner. Yason thinks of himself as an egoist but fundamentally is a man of compassion. He had convinced himself that attachments only lead to inevitable disappointment and tried to distance himself from others. He possessed a casual style of interaction with associates but set specific boundaries for himself, sabotaging his relationships. However he truly cared for his shipmates and lacked the ability to recognize it. This is something Yason would soon learn to improve. He appeared to pride himself on his professionalism. His pride could sometimes exemplify his ego. He could easily be found arguing over how something should be handled, normally becoming angered by an idiotic proposal. He can come off as abrasive and isn't afraid to voice his opinion. Mostly holding great faith in his decisions, Yason isn't short of caving into panic when a situation goes awry. However his panic will slowly transition into frustration. Nevertheless Yason is capable of showing incredible acumen. Although susceptible to change, Yason would prefer his own methods of tackling a situation to others and came off as stubborn. However he will immediately dismiss himself if directly proven wrong. He also maintains his ship with much care, becoming aggravated when something that affects the ship is done without his permission. Yason has displayed himself to be fairly intelligent, acting as an engineer and strategist. In conjunction with his professionalism, Yason took up whatever jobs he could get, often turning a blind eye to a job's legality. He tried to avoid doing the wrong thing in terms of morality. For example he would rather steal from a large corporation with a reliable income of resources rather than a struggling populace. When a job conflicted with these morals Yason never failed to abandon the job and do the right thing, albeit at times begrudgingly. Yason cared a great deal for a job's success because that ensured payment. He was not above petty theft, smuggling, or even killing, but would rationalize such behavior to make it appear less undignified, such as stealing from bad people. Yason also exhibited immense distrust in others. Yason received a skeptical and cynical mindset after his departure from the UEF. Soon after this he became an alcoholic. Yason would often prefer working on his ship rather than conversing with crew members, however he adjusted over time. This would primarily change as he became closer to Sherry. Politically, Yason has no love for the UEF. He considers their strict regulations in terms of punishment to be corrupt and now holds strong prejudice towards the organization. Nonetheless he once possessed an undeniable admiration for them. Relationships Sherry Yason and Sherry's initial opinions of one another weren't necessarily positive. Yason opposed the inclusion of Sherry and Hyote in the crew. Sherry proved herself through helpful mechanical and navigational skills. These skills would result in she and Yason working closely together, Sherry acting as a navigator for Yason and the two being responsible for maintenance aboard the ship. Yason humored the idea of Sherry possessing feelings for him and was never shy to admit he considered her to be attractive, although presented in a mocking demeanor. The two argued plenty. Yason found Sherry to be demanding despite having no authority and Sherry found Yason to be self-centered and disagreeable. Time proved beneficial in their relationship as the two became more accustomed to each other's imperfections. Yason acknowledged Sherry's mechanical competence and Sherry took notice to his surprising moral alignment for a criminal. The two were also similar in that they freely voiced their opinions when dissatisfied. Eventually the two managed to interact on a more personal level when the entirety of the crew ventured to a bar to collect a profit from a recent job. Yason purchased the two drinks and they had a nice conversation. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by the mercenary Salzuin. The ensuing battle left numerous casualties, with Sherry left debilitated. Thankfully her synthetic origin allowed her to successfully recover with no lasting effects. Yason recovered the two glasses the two shared and kept them as a souvenir. After this Yason became more protective of Sherry. Their opinions of each other improved exponentially. Yason learned to not mind Sherry's involvement in ship alterations without his knowledge and embraced trust in her. In turn Sherry respected him a lot more and the two became more comfortable around each other. Sherry became the first person Yason accepted getting close to in a long time. After the events of the CONSOLE Arc, Yason, Sherry, and DAB continued to act as bounty hunters after the All of the Above party disbanded. Many years later Yason and Sherry would marry. DAB DAB can be described as Yason's best friend. Yason admired DAB anatomically and noticed immediate potential in his contributions for the group. Yason also took part in naming DAB. The two work well off each other with Yason's aggression and DAB's carefree personality. DAB also has a minor knowledge of piloting spacecrafts granting him the qualifications of being co-pilot. Yason would be responsible for repairing DAB whenever necessary. Despite his somewhat vulgar mannerisms at times Yason overall enjoyed DAB's company over most of the crew. Justeev Generally Yason and Justeev were on good terms. Despite Yason's ownership of the Subliminal Message, Justeev was the leader of the group. Yason would consider Justeev's desire to help people as troublesome when it interfered with a job's success. However Yason never possessed any true quarrels with Justeev. Larfleeze To be continued... Hyote Yason never trusted Hyote. He found his unwillingness to engage in social activity with the group questionable and disliked his overall character. Yason only learned after Hyote's leaving that he would conduct illegal experiments within his quarters. Of his fellow shipmates Yason found Hyote to be the most unsettling. B4UC/KYS/Orion While in his prismatic form Yason didn't mind KYS. He refused to refer to him as B4UC as he considered it to be a ridiculous name. Collectively he was given the name KYS. He found him useful yet in turn obnoxious. When KYS activated the assassin droid that killed Hermes, the group developed an overall dislike for KYS. When KYS upgraded his body into a stealth droid his personality shifted and he became more stubborn and abrasive. Yason also refused to call him his new name, Orion, and continued to call him KYS. Yason grew to dislike KYS' constant immaturity and irresponsibility, trusting him with little to no tasks. When KYS was killed Yason's focus was primarily on Sherry's condition, but Yason felt bad for KYS despite his disliking of him. Hermes Professionally Yason respected Hermes, but the two would casually argue with one another over pointless affairs. Yason considered Hermes' isolation from others to be odd and disliked the overall mystery surrounding him. When Hermes was killed Yason was sad along with the rest of the group. Years later Yason would install an artificial intelligence program into the Subliminal Message and name him after Hermes. Laxus When Laxus introduced himself to the party, his unexpected presence was enough for Yason to dislike him. However Laxus consistently insulted the group and spoke highly of himself in an obnoxious manner. Yason demanded a meeting be held to discuss Laxus. Yason considered Laxus to be dangerous, untrustworthy, and disrespectful. He protested against Laxus joining the party however Laxus was persistent about being included for personal reasons. Due to his self-absorption, Laxus took it upon himself to lead the group in jobs. This angered Yason because Laxus had no business in their affairs. Laxus' constant attempts to offend the group confused Yason as to why Laxus wanted inclusion in the group to begin with and continued to question it, only to receive little insight. In retrospect, Yason would most likely not care for Laxus despite outright saying he disliked him. Regardless Yason can't deny Laxus' impressive skill in combat and strategic ability. Interestingly Yason and Laxus had very similar characteristics, both being short-tempered and isolating themselves from others due to their inability to express compassion. DEV Yason and DEV were indifferent towards one another. When DEV attacked the party at the UEF data vault Yason helped subdue him. When DEV temporarily joined the group Yason took issue with his Paladinian Guardian. Themes Trust Yason can be characterized by a rampant distrust in others. After his departure from the UEF his faith in other people appeared to be shaken. Immersing himself in an criminal line of work most likely continued to hinder his trust issues. He is always suspicious of others and their intentions, wary of double agents and sabotage. He is also very protective of his belongings. Alcoholism Yason failed to adjust to life after the UEF and found sanctuary at the bottom of the bottle. He carries a flask on him regularly and almost always looks forward to a celebratory drink at the end of job well done. Skills and Abilities Piloting Yason is customarily recognized as the All of the Above's pilot. Yason has UEF pilot training and has the most experience out of the group. He transports the team to various locations and can successfully maneuver in dangerous environments. Yason's hubris gives him the mentality that he can pilot nearly any vehicle. Combat As a former soldier and careered mercenary Yason has a great deal of experience in combat. Yason has demonstrated formidable proficiency with firearms. He has exceptional aim, capable of incapacitating DEV by shooting him in his Paladinian eyepatch during a battle at a UEF data vault. He also is capable of hand-to-hand combat. His background in the UEF and career as a mercenary prior to the formation of the All of the Above crew exemplify his skill. Weaponry A weapons specialist, Yason gravitated more towards the use of many high-technology weapons, especially guns and explosives. He has expertise in handling multiple types of ranged weapons but often prefers his model T Plasma Assault Rifle, nicknamed the PAR-T, which he stole. He was also equipped with various types of grenades. Yason finds enjoyment in loud, impactful weapons which support his trigger-happy tendencies. He is a practitioner in weapons design and enjoys crafting his own prototypes. Engineering Yason exhibits labored engineering skills. He was capable of maintaining his ship for years, upgrading and repairing varied components. He was also responsible for repairing DAB when in critical condition. He supplied the group with custom made communication devices and was once able to repair a UEF tram system while posing as a guard during the infiltration of a UEF data vault, among other achievements. He found joy in experimenting with firearms. Leadership Being the unofficial second-in-command of his group, Yason was more than capable of taking command of the group if necessary. Although coming off as assertive, Yason was quick thinking and could devise strategies under pressure. Equipment Weapons Yason's primary loadout. * PAR-T - (Plasma Assault Rifle, Model T) Yason's primary weapon. A fully automatic heavy assault rifle that fires concentrated bolts of high energy. Magazines were rechargeable with 60 rounds per magazine. * Wingman - Yason's secondary weapon. A double-action heavy revolver. 6 rounds per chamber. * Combat Knife '''- A multipurpose knife. Weapons equipped under specific circumstances. * '''Bamboozler - An energy lever-action shotgun. Modified with a muzzle choke. 6 rounds per cartridge. * Hot Mama - A modified heavy minigun that could reconfigure to fit more comfortably on Yason's back. An electrically fired and air-cooled minigun with a rotating barrel and linkless belt-fed ammunition. 2,000 rounds per minute. * Titan - A rocket launcher with lock on. * Bitch Ass - A triple-barreled energy shotgun pistol. 6 shots per magazine. Equipment Utility * Communication Device - Self-made device installed directly into Yason's helmet. * Spoofers - Devices that force open doors by sending an electrical current to stabilize it. * Binoculars - Handheld magnifying device. * Handcuffs - Restraint devices. * Night Vision Goggles - An optical attachment for Yason's helmet which was equipped situationally. * Data Crystals '''- Drives that store various information. * '''Assortment of Tools - Screwdrivers, wrenches, etc. Explosive * Fragmentation Grenades - Grenades that explode after a short fuse. * Shock Grenades - Electrified grenades that stun machines. * Smoke Grenades - Grenades that dispense smoke clouds. * Explosive Charges & Detonators - Remotely detonated sticky charges. * Trip Mines - Explosive proximity devices that stick to surfaces and form laser tripwires. * Shock Mines - Proximity mines that release powerful blasts of electricity. Medical * Biofoam Syringes - Small needles that inject biomedical foam. Creation & Conception Yason was created to join the party The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, later changed to All of the Above. Yason was created with the intention to fulfill the DPS role, explaining his heavy use of firearms. He was included alongside KYS/Orion. Yason's name was suggested by the GM, Nathan Barnes. Early ideas for Yason's personality depicted him as an apathetic, down on his luck smuggler. He was originally much more aggressive than the finished product. A majority of Yason's personality from concept to completion remained untouched. Yason took heavy inspiration from characters like Han Solo from Star Wars, Edward Buck from Halo, and the live action depiction of Rocket Raccoon from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. Originally Yason was depicted with SWAT-like armor. This was changed for practical substitutes. To be continued... Gallery 88f36019985780120f732a838d57b9d8.png|First official sketch of Yason. 1177139eaed75fb86f9efbf8a5a58d15.png|Rough sketch of Yason with KYS (prismatic form). Subliminal Message.png|Reference image for the Subliminal Message. f2be8d63f9b5ba7108b08cfb5e567599.png|Yason in the DEVROOM poster drawn by Keagan McTamney. Trivia * The All of the Above party's original name was to be The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, describing the original 3 members: DAB, Larfleeze, and Justeev. However before the game began Yason and KYS were added into the group. A joke was then made concerning Yason being described as an amalgamation of the 3 titles, being all of the above. The name was adapted into the non-canonical title for the group. * Out of character the catchphrase "Yason for days" was stated frequently, normally after accomplishments. It had to be made clear that this was an out of character expression not used by the character in game. ** Yason's last name is a reference to this expression. * Yason would regularly disassemble and reassemble non-essential components of the Subliminal Message out of boredom. * Yason enjoyed playing with knives. He would often balance a knife on his fingertip or toss one up and down for fun. * Supposedly Yason made a bet in a gamble to win the PAR-T and lost, but later stole the weapon anyway. * Original designs for Yason portrayed him with SWAT-like armor. Most sketches depict this appearance. * Yason knew slight German. * Yason's Wingman revolver is directly taken from the Titanfall series. * The name Yason was suggested by the GM Nathan Barnes. * Yason's favorite color is blue.